Generation XI
by Koeln
Summary: Tsuna happen to pick up a bunch of innocent looking poverty-struck kids. And what happen when he dumped them off to the Varia in hope of teaching them some manners? Can the notorious assassin squad step up to the challenge?
1. Adopted

First fanfic EVER…well, sorta. Anyway, please take it easy on me and let me know (privately aka pm me) if there's anything that displeases you. This first chapter is a bit long since 1) I don't know how long it will be when display and 2) I want to get the not so excited stuff in first.

I'll say it right now that 1) I read a lot of fanfic here so some ideas might mix in with my originally so please don't blame me for stealing anything. We'll talk it out if you still continue to blame me. But I guarantee nothing.

2) Keep your negative comments to yourself. Offering thoughts, ideas, etc. are accepted but negative comments are not, no one like their first time to get criticize. So don't be a poo head.

3) I don't own any character from KHR except for my own so don't own don't sue.

4) I will be using SOME Japanese here. I'll only use it when I think it's not too…is OOC the word? (truth is I don't even know what that means, feel free to tell me)

That's all so enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current head of the almighty Vongola, is currently cruising down the frosty street of Italy in his newly acquired Mercedes Guardian, driven by his S-class chauffer, and is accompany by his two closest friends as well as most trusted guardians. The young mafia boss was staring out the dark tinted windows when he notices two small quivering figures in a narrow alley.

'…Children?' he thought.

He was about to turn away but guilt start pulling at the strings of his heart. Being the kindhearted – as well as curious - guy he's always had been, he ordered the chauffer to stop, ignoring the questioning look on his Guardians faces. Stepping out of the sleek black car, the young boss motion Rain and Storm to stay behind, not wanting to freak out whoever it is in the alley. The brunette approaches the bundle of rags hesitantly, wanting them to know that he's not a threat. As he got closer, he can tell that it was indeed two kids, a boy and a girl.

'Siblings?' he wondered.

As he closes the distant between them, the Tenth could feel something was gnawing at the back of his head. He pushed that to the back of his mind and continues closer. He stopped when the boy's head jerk up, as if waking to an alarm clock. Tsuna's eyes widen when he got a look at those eyes; it was not a pair of eyes a child should have; they were black, and darker then the abyss itself, reflecting everything they see like a tainted pool of water. The Sky froze as he look past that pair of despair filled eyes, he then realize that behind them was indeed hatred that he had felt earlier. The hate was so immense that it remind of…of that person! His eyes wander about as he took in the feature of the boy; he was skinny, his hair was cover by the hood of the tattered rag, the once white T-shirt he worn was as tattered as the rag he was wearing, so was the faded black pant,...no shoes. The young Vongola was snapped back to reality when the boy suddenly was nowhere to be found. The air was knocked out of him as he felt a blow to his stomach, and not a second later he was on the ground, his back hit something soft instead of the concrete wall that he was sure to hit.

Opening his close eyes, he saw that in front of him was Yamamoto Takeshi, sword drawn, and behind him was Gokudera Hayato, who had absorbed the impact for him.

"Tenth, are you alright?" asked the anxious silvernette. "You bastard, I'll paint this alley red with your blood!!!"

"Eeeek!!! G-Gokudera-kun, there's no need for that, I'm ok!" The young Vongola said quickly. 'Reborn's going to give me Hell if the police got involve again…' he shiver as he remember the last time that happen.

The brunette then turn to look at the young boy, who was expressionless, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"..na…it…ick…can't…ime…here" a soft voice whisper. Tsuna only heard it between the whistling of the harsh winter wind.

Before he can even blink, he saw the swordsman in front of him flew sideway; the surprise look on his face mirrored the other two. The dark piece of rag blurred once more at the speed of the young boy, the shadaow charge forward.

_THUMP!_

-

-

Wondering why the pain never came, Tsuna once again open the eyes he never realized he had close. There, in front of him, was the wounded sight of his Storm Guardian, his best friend. And standing not 5 in. away was the perpetrator, a bloody red dagger in hand.

"GOKUDERA!!" shout the protected man and the swordsman; who had recover at once after the unexpected strike.

"Son of a -!!!" A kick to the wound was all it need to get the already injured man to grunt in pain.

Tsuna would've been in awe if it wasn't his right hand man that jus got stabbed. The kid got potential, he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that, but he didn't like the fact that he had to find out through the pain of his best friend. He was about to stop the kid from delivering the final blow but –

With his agility, the former baseball star got behind the kid and pin his hand behind his back with one hand, and knock the consciousness out of him with the other after a nanosecond. The boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"That was almost too close" The remaining Guardian said, not quite relief at the sight of his wounded comrade.

"...Dana, you…" a bell like voice broke through the harsh wind.

Tsuna and Yamamoto both look up as the girl stood up from her corner. The girl is indeed petite, Asian looking, her eyes lit up in all its innocent, completely contradicting that of the boy. Her messy black –not to mention dirty- hair falls a little past her shoulder, her pale skin rosen by the bitter winter wind. Her ashy lips open slightly as puffs of warm air and the same bell like sound comes forth.

"So...you are not one of them…either way…I give you props…for defeating Dana..," the girl said in between breath. She stumbles her way toward the said boy.

The swordsman was tense at her approach, but she took no notice of him.

"Y-Yamamoto, I think it's ok now…" the young boss said after he took in what just happen in the last 4 minutes. The man obeyed reluctantly, still on guard as he lower his weapon.

Gokudera, who was on the ground just seconds ago, struggle to stand up, blocking her path to her fallen friend. He was still holding the wound of his stomach, but it looks much shallower then what they all expected.

"Tenth, be careful, it might be a trick!" the bleeding man call out.

"Gok –" the said man call was interrupted when a kick to his Storm Guardian shin made him collapse yet again.

"Don't…get in my way…you d***bag!" the little Asian girl shouted, step and jump over him, and kneel beside the boy name Dana.

"Dana…wake up, you still need to get the food.." the girl pants.

'Food?' Tsuna ask.

"…for me.." she finish.

The young Vongola sweat drop, making that weird face he usually did when dealt with sarcasm (I think...)

As the Vongola boss pull himself together and stand up, during that same second the girl seize the dagger in the young boy's hand and straighten up for a fighting pose.

The silvernette gather the remaining of his strength to stand up and protect his beloved Boss, as well as the name of the right hand man, the black hair jock whoop out his blade again for what seems like the third times (or was it the third times?) that day. All this make the brunette head spin, and he was suppose to be at a meeting for God sake!!

"Um...listen, I don't know what's going on but I was just trying to help –" he started after no one spoke up or move.

"HA! Help? Are you trying to be a saint?" the girl's voice was sharp and mocking. All her energy seems to replenish as she try to protect the unconscious young boy.

The offended man continue on as if no one had spoke, "and if you don't want it,...no need to get so violence.." it's so ironic for the boss of an infamous organization to say this.

The little girl look surprise, but lower the dagger a bit otherwise. It was silence except for the whistling of the wind, sounding impatient and unforgiving. After a good 5 minutes of awkward silence the girl finally spoke, her voice soft and conflicting.

"Will you…really help us..?" her eyes stoop, the black iris look so trouble and confuse, as if daring to have hope.

"Yes, you can trust me- I mean us," the kind boss smile so tenderly that it was hard not to believe his words.

The girl glance up, "..There's more..." the girl said quietly.

"More? Of what?" the Storm guardian ask cautiously, eyeing the girl for any hidden weapon or unexpected movement.

"Of us…I- we, can't leave them...well, we can but we can't…" she said gently, still looking at Tsuna.

The Vongola boss didn't mind, he didn't waste a second and told her that he'll take them – all of them – in.

"But Tenth/Tsuna –" both Guardians said at the same time.

"its ok guys, I can deal with the complaints later. But really, tell me you can walk away like this and I'll leave right now."

"Yes I can leave it like this and walk away right now," they both answer in full sync. It was not unusual for Gokudera but Yamamoto had learn that the safety of his friend always come in first, and it was easier to say that after what happen to Gokudera (if you catch my drift XD).

"I was just kidding, and even if we're in a criminal organization, we're...at least I am, not Heartless," the brunette retorted as his face turn blank (get it, organization? Heartless? KH? Ok I'll stop). "Yamamoto, can you take Gokudera and…him back to the mansion? I'll go back later, I can take care of myself" the younger boss order, using his authority as their superior to get them to comply. Even the two cannot refuse such a tone. The meeting was long forgotten.

-

-

-

Vongola H.Q

"Stupid baseball freak, you could've refuse!! What if he's in danger right this moment? Struggling between life and death?!" the once injured man pace back and forth in the huge living room of the mansion. It wasn't that hard to figure out how close the man was to hysteria.

"Ma ma Gokudera, are you saying you don't believe in Tsuna's ability?" The said man can't help but grin; it's always fun to tease the bomber. But he admit that he is indeed worried, he knows Tsuna's weakness against children,…and most other living things.

"You ass, you know that I believe in the Tenth more then anyone!! I just don't like it when he walk around unprotected!" so they were on the same page after all.

It was a good 2 hours after they got home, and even after the Smoking Bomb got his injuries treated, make a call to notify the other big cheeses that the Vongola boss cannot make it, report it to Reborn – who give them kicks and punches for their stupidity for leaving someone as important as the Vongola boss alone and unprotected – Tsuna didn't return.

The Storm ring bearer was in deep thought when an arm wrap itself around his shoulder, a warm cheek pressed against his.

"What are – " when the surprised man turn his head he was greet with a pair of smooth lips. He was about to snap at the instigator but couldn't think of words when those talented lips move against his. He close his eyes on instinct, enjoying the feel of those slick tongue as they try to probe his mouth open; he refuse.

"You should calm down, Tsuna will be ok," The swordsman said after they broke apart, somewhat sullen at the futile attempt, "he IS Tsuna after all." he grin.

"Damn bastard, don't do that so randomly…" The latter man said, face flushed.

_RING! RING!_

The third ring never happen as Gokudera flip open the phone so fast Yamamoto would've thought that it would break, if not for the other man flung him across the room while trying to get to his phone.

"TENTH!! Where are you? Are you ok? Did anything happen? Do you want someone to pick you up? Do you want me to kill anyone?" The anxious man bombard the one on the other end with questions.

"_Hi Gokudera-kun, did you already got treated? I'm at the outskirt of town right now...I think and I'm ok..for the most part. Oh yeah, I'm calling because I need a helecop-…no wait, make it a car for about 9 people. And no I don't THINK I want anyone dead…at least for the moment."_

"Whatever you say Tenth, I'll be there – What? But - Alright, please wait for a while" The once excited man was now wearing a poignant expression as he hung up the phone. But even so, he went on dialing in a number, and after a few minutes, he hung up again.

* * *

_Click!_

'Gome Gokudera-kun' Tsuna thought to himself as he close his cell phone.

"Mister? Are you ok? Did your hubby refuse to pick you up and now you're all alone and going die because of the cold? Can I eat you afterwards?" the little Asian girl ask, trying to lighten up the mood he guess.

* * *

"'_Why can't we take a cab? Won't it be much easier that way?'" Tsuna ask the girl as they wound around the alley by foot, "And where are we heading anyway?'"_

"'_You'll see, just try to keep up?'" she replied and speed up. It was surprising for the brunette that the girl had that much energy left when she was barely out of breath just a second ago._

_After about an hour later, they arrived at a town or village of sort that was as run down as the rag that they are wearing. The girl didn't slow down, she just kept on running. After another 5 minutes – since the place was full huts and straw houses, and was much smaller then the Vongola mansion – they stood in front of a tattered straw house, a few rip cloths was hung here and there to lessen the force of the wintry wind, if that's at all possible. Walking inside – hesitantly – Tsuna saw them, the others that the little girl was talking about. There were five of them; all were skins and bones, eyes half daze, but they were all sharing a similar look in their half lidded eyes, but at the same time it was different. They were all different, but were drawn together by poverty._

_The mafia boss doesn't know if he should pity them or would that be an insult. They were strong kids and it would be wrong to pity them, right? But even so, the man cannot help it, so young, yet they have to see so much, felt through so many. He found himself dialing for Gokudera, wanting not to waste one second here any long rather then wanting to let the other man know his where about and his well being. _

_

* * *

_

"I'm ok, thank you for your concern," the questioned man answered after he steps out of his reverie. "And don't worry, somebody will be here to pick you guys up so just bare with it for a little bit more." He smiled that warming smile of his.

"I'm not trying to be nice, I'm dead serious. I'll tell you this for future reference but some of us here are cannibal. You might want to watch out, better yet, learn to sleep with your eyes open or hid a gun or knife under your pillow, you might live a to see the rising sun the next day," the little girl retort with an expressionless face.

Tsuna's hyper intuition tells him that the threat was empty, but it also told him that she didn't lie about the cannibal thing. He cautiously slid his eyes away from hers, looking at the other children, they were all looking at him, except the baby. They look at him like a piece of meat rather then a walking living person, he chuckled nervously. In his mind, every nerve screams at him to run for it.

Before the thought process could be carried out, the engine of a car in the distant was closing the distant at a frightening speed.

* * *

I'm sorry if the "little Asian girl" thing is offensive. But it's the nickname my friends and aquaintances gave me ^^ Please R&R!!! I promise this is all the boring stuff that I wanted it...well, I still make no promises for future compromise XD


	2. The Manner System

Three weeks after – Varia's manor

"Guys I want you to train/discipline these bra- kids," Tsuna manage to catch himself. He dares to look at each of the member's faces; all of them was agape if not wearing a mixture of shock and disbelieve, except for Xanxus, who just glare at him. Tsuna stood his ground, which earn him an even harsher glare.

"Explain." It was the only word Xanxus gave.

"Well…" Tsuna voice begin fades off into the distant.

*Just prepare for the longest flashback ever!! Beware of smut*

* * *

As soon as they enter the house – screw that, it was the moment they step out of the car - the bunch of kids ran here and there, wasting no precious time to create chaos. When the maids and butler tried to catch them, one girl shouted, 'Formation B!!' And the next thing you know, they all scatter like leaves in the wind.

The next 3 hours was like Hell on earth for the Vongola. Even with every single worker and most of the Guardians, they still couldn't catch the little devils. Tsuna can still remember having to use his dying will to stop Reborn and the little Asian girl from killing each other after she made fun of his side burn, he was almost too late as they already destroy half of the living room. Yamamoto can still recall having to slide to the EXTREME to catch a little baby girl after she misplace her little hand and fall off the second floor window; how she got there alone, the scientist is still questioning that. Lambo still have nightmare when he remember being chase by the devil's second cousin, throwing the stolen dynamite from Gokudera at him; how he got it, nobody knows. Hibari recollect having a stare down contest with a little girl. She entered his private study room and when he looks up, she was staring at him, it goes on like that for the next five minutes. When he was about to say something she slowly bring up her fist, and slowly uncurl her middle finger. Hibari then pop a vein, he slowly pace toward the girl as she start to back away, and the deadly chase begin. Ryohei remember having a one sided argument with a little boy, who just stood there and look at him like he's an alien or something. Chrome still turns red when she remember having her skirt flipped, and Ken – who was visiting with Chikusa – chasing the little boy in Cheetah Channel.

After the little devils were caught – and bound together by a rope I might add, well, except the baby, who was in the arms of Shavonne, a young maid, and the kid who just stand there (he's too cool for that) – they were all smirking, satisfied with the result of their troublemaking, and at the sight of in front of them. The enormous living floor was pile after pile of worn out corpses that was of the Guardians, non-guardians and bosses.

After their breathing had stabilized, the man responsible for it all finally spoke up, trying to ignore the piercing stares that were directed at him.

"um...guys, you can't…you have to learn some manners or else –"Tsuna started.

"What's manner?" one boy ask, and Chrome realizes that it was the one who flipped her skirt.

"Is that some kind of accessory you have to wear?" the little Asian girl said with a grimace.

"Accessory? I wanna wear it! But if only it's pretty…" the girl who gave Hibari the chase stated with a questioning expression.

"No you fools, its etiquette," the devil's second cousin said, wanting to sound smart, he added, "he meant he want us to behave or else he'll put us back in the hut again."

They all look dishearten. The baby started to whine.

"Eh!? No! I've never said that! I meant I'll have to get someone to teach it to you, I'm not putting you back anywhere." The young Vongola started to flail about, not knowing what to do.

"Really?" One boy ask.

"Really." Tsuna smile.

"Really really?" someone ask again.

"Really really." Tsuna smile grew wider.

"Really real – "

"YES REALLY! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!!!" The Storm Guardian finally snapped.

"Tsk, cranky pant" the little Asian girl said, face contorted with dismay.

"Small balls" the other girl declared.

"Think he's so sexy with the shirt open and all bandage up" the dynamite thief said.

"Pass" the silent boy stated

"Abawa buga" the baby cooed.

"That tight pant is soooo~ ugly on you, you don't have to show how small those balls of yours is, my, how embarrassing~!" the future hentai king said, looking like he's about to throw up.

Gokudera would've and could've jump them all if not for four other arms holding him back.

"Ma ma, they're just kids, take it easy" the laid-back guardian said.

"C'mon tako-head, wait until later and I'll help you." The white hair guardian said.

"Yeah, wait, what!?...Nevermind that, you all, this is what I'm talking about, you can't insult people older then you, that's part of the manner system. And for starter, manners begin with introducing yourself. Why don't you start?" He look at the girl who little girl who he first met.

They all look at each other, then glance at the strangers in front of them, then look back at each other, wondering what to do. Tsuna wonder if something in the past lead them to lose their trust in adults? He was about to say something but the little Asian girl spoke up first.

"My name is Yuen, I'm 6. I like to watch other people suffer and then laugh at them, it bring me joy. I like to eat new food, if you don't bring me food within the time I requested, I'll eat anything that move." the girl name Yuen look around as she said this, eyes lit up as she look at Lambo, who silently fade away into the background. "The guy that was taken back earlier is Dana, my caretaker, since I'm a princessy angel of course –"

"Yeah, a fallen one" her friends? said.

"Ooh?…aaahh.." the baby girl was now playing peek-a-boo with the maid.

"Shut up, this is lesson time you peasants, learn some manners!" Yuen snap back. "And like I was saying, if you mess with Dana, I'll relive Jack the Ripper event."

'That girl reminds me of someone…' Gokudera though. And somewhere, a blonde sneeze.

"Anywaaay, my name is Valentina, (you don't know how much I hate girls with that name, it gave me a bitchy image of some snobbish rich girl – no offense to those with that name, or someone who know someone with that name, it's just my opinion) I'm 5 and a half, I like anything that smell nice, like blood, it smell wonderful and taste just as good!" she gave a too innocent baby toothy smile. The girl was beautiful, like an angel. Her gold hair was curly and her chapped lips were getting back their rosy color, adding to the angelic image. Looking into her deep turquoise eyes lays a sadness so great it threaten to swallow her whole, despite her outter image. Her pale skin could easily pass for an albino if not for the dirt that had cover most of it.

"Me next! My name is Bontino, I'm 5. I enjoy watching people crumble into pieces when they found out the lie that was their life…or something like that. But either way, the expression on their face is priceless!" the skirt flipping boy smile like a mad man when he remember a piece of the past. His white hair was messy in a stylish way, but a closer look reveal a hot pink tint at the end of each lock. (I don't know how to describe it but here's a better description: do you know how guys spike up their hair? Imagine at the pointed end was a little hot pink dye). His sky blue eyes complimented his dirt covered hair.

"Young Lee, about 7. I **hate** people." the quietest boy of the bunch said, emphasizing the word 'hate'. His black hair had surround his oval face due to the snow that had melted in the warm room (I have a picture of this – in my mind – but if you really want to get in there, I'm just kidding, but really, if you want to know, then just Google up KIM JAEJOONG. His hairstyle and image should be the closest to what I have in mind). His fair skin was almost completely exposed if not for the badly torn extra large shirt that was hanging off his right shoulder. His right eye is azure blue, but his left is cover up by a patch. "That little baby over there is Emmeline, 7 months old. She's strang…er then the most of us." He smirked, not explaining any further.

'Another people hater...' the unusual trio said, glancing at a certain brooding person leaning near the door, a smirk threaten to form.

"Lastly, me, Cain Riffaet, I'm 6. My favorite thing to do is detective work; I especially like to work on the inside of a human body." (I really don't want to describe his perfectionist, if you can already tell who I'm mixing up then good for you, but if you don't, then Google up Godchild, the main character is what I'm visualizing right now. If you want to be lazy, I'll briefly describe him right now) His sleek black bangs fall down and part just above his green eyes, a tint of honey gold is visible around the pupil, making him look like a devilish aristocrat. His skin is also pale white, but slowly regaining their color thanks to the warmth. He's beautiful, too beautiful with the mysterious devil-like aura that surrounds him and the jewel like eyes, the devilishness that surrounds him drew in any souls that dare to let down their guard.

"..na…Tsuna!" The said man snapped out of his lala world in time to dodge the flying kick that was coming his way – courtesy of Reborn – and look around.

"Oh..ah..I'm sorry about that, so...um, anyway, now that you're done with the first step of the manner system, let's move on to the next one ok?" the brunette smile at them.

"This is tiring, when are we gonna be done with this manner lesson? I'm…cr-ash…" Yuen started to fade off into her own dreamland. When Tsuna look at the other, they too were out, leaning again each other. He smiles at the sight. He then orders the maids and butlers to make room for them on the second floor.

*Smut up ahead!!!!!*

* * *

The next two week the Vongola –mostly a certain bomber and a too kind mafia boss- must learn to live down shame and humiliation. Tsuna was taking a shower when an air vent above him start to rattle, he was scares for starter, but when the metal thing drop and out bob out a head, Yuen to be more specific. She hung upside down and stares at Tsuna, who stare back at her with a dumbstruck face.

"What's that?" the girl asks, her eye was staring dagger at the man's …

The brunette just stood there in all his nakedness, eyes widen as it roll backward and he drop, out of fear or embarrassment, who knows?

"What are you talking about?" another girl's voice was heard.

"That, the thing between his legs"

"Oh that...It's a sack of balls"

"Balls? But there's something pointy sticking out of it, what kind of ball is that?" the little Asian girl narrow her eyes, staring harder as if it would make more sense that way.

"…never mind the balls, let's hide or else Cain or Dana will find us." Then the two was heard no more. Leaving the unconscious Vongola boss on the wet white tile floor.

One floor down and two doors to the right was one of the said person. Looking here and there for the two girls. He stares down the hall when a slightly open door peak his interest.

'They gotta be in there' he muttered to himself.

Before fully poking his head in, a moan was heard from behind the door. He stop where he was, but move in front of the gap so he could fully see the inside, more clearly will be the bed that was place in the middle of the room. And on the bed is a naked man, who had his butt jutted up into the air and is held there by his knees, his head was facing down on the mattress sideway to allow him to breath, his hand spreading those bottom cheeks to reveal a rose pink hole. Beside him is another naked man with black hair, who is biting down and sucking on those butt cheeks, causing the bottom man to grunt.

"Hayato, keep it in the air." The latter man said when the other man sag down.

"Stupid baseball freak, what are you trying to do!? This is beyond embarrassing!!" the said man was flush red, but obeys otherwise. He tries his best to ignore the damp tongue that is moving dangerously closer to his anal, and concentrate on lifting his butt so the other man would stop complaining.

"You see, there's this thing that I wanted to try for a little while now, and you said you'll do what I want the next time we're in bed, didn't you?" the man ask, faking a pout.

"…" was the reply from the bottom man.

Smiling to himself, the former baseball star moves so that he's right behind the other's hind end. He felt himself grin wider before leaning in to lick that baby pink anal. The silvernette bit his lips to stop the moan that is bound to make its appearance sooner rather then later. He felt the man behind him smirking against his ass, and not a second later did he felt the slimy tongue poke through his hole. The uncomfortable feeling is never there anymore, since they did this so often. Instead, it was that indescribable pleasure that he felt, a coil in his stomach start to form, making him writhe around. The seme thrust his tongue in and out, his right hand wound up to the other man's nipple and start pinching it, then tweaking it around to his liking. The remaining hand (unless he was mutinous, which we all know he's not, he's a hunk for God sake!!) slip under and grab the neglected shaft. The bomber shiver violently at the touch, his breathing quicken into short, uneven little pants when the hand start to pump his forming erection.

The slimy tongue work its way around the little hole, inside of it, and outside again. Ignoring the disappointed mewls from the bomber, the hand that was playing with the nipple never completely left the fairer man skin as it slither down to where the little hole is. The index finger probe into the hole and gently pulling at it, while the tongue stretch the opposite way. The other hand move even faster, but not fast enough let the latter one come.

All too soon the swordsman removes his tongue and his hands, leaning back to examine his work. The uke is now panting excessively, his hand twitching toward the butt hole, it would've made it there if not the another hand stopping it, placing it back on the cheeks.

"Oya oya, keep it spread Haya–"

"W..hat the fuck…are you…trying…to do!?" the weary man demanded, trying his best to sound threatening, but failed epically.

"...I prefer showing rather then telling," the man said excitedly. (Remember kids, use that on your essay, show, don't tell). Before the silvernette can even retort, a same finger from earlier is thrust into the twitching hole. The saliva that drips out of the man's mouth from earlier help the digit slid in easily. He did not wait for his mate to adjust, he slide another one in immediately; he knew the man can take in three easily – with a little time and help – so why should he hesitate at one? The always overly-cheerful man start to pull the finger in and out, and half a minute later he insert the third finger, then another. The fourth finger he stop to wait, after the heard the man gasp in pain. The dynamite user is now removing his right hand from his bottom to take hold of his own crotch. He places his thumb over the slit on top to prevent himself from cumming, and to not displease his lover. The former jock didn't prevent the action this time, he knew that the other man's pride will not take it so well if he came like this. Giving a peck on the bomber's (butt) cheek, he resumes what he was doing. The four fingers start to move slowly, but start to pick up its speed when the uke shows sign of adjustment. The coil in the silvernette tighten with each thrust, his cock pulsate painfully in his hand, pre cum leaking out at the tip when the other man curl his fingers. His short intake of breath is constantly interrupted with mewls and moans that he's unable to hold back. His breaths hitch when the last finger (the thumb) slides in. The bomber back arches, tears starting to well up at the rim of his eyes, the left hand that was still on the cheek took hold of the hand that had intruded inside of him, and tried to pull it out.

"N…o n…no more…t-take it…o-out…" the man demanded between his gasps for air.

"H-Haya…to…" the black haired man mumble, leans in to give light kisses on the other man buttock, "please bear…with it…love"

"…!" the self-proclaim right hand man of the Vongola the Tenth could not so much as to refuse anything when the jock whisper that word (epic fail…for the second time). His face flush when he look through his legs; the other man's erection is invitingly red, throbbing as his hand start to slide to and fro, creating a rhythm. He then saw a hand slid under his legs and grab hold of his base, massaging his balls over his own hand. The pain inside his asshole slowly diminishes as pleasure overtook it. The Storm ring bearer felt the fingers inside of him slowly uncurl themselves again. One of them hit that bundle of nerve this time, driving him insane. He screams out in pleasure as the other smirk against that ass, please that his lover has come to like it. They both was about to climax when the door banged open.

* * *

Cain was like a deer in front of a headlight, he knew he must move, but his legs won't obey him. He just kept on staring at the sight in front of him, brows furrowed in confusion, one single thought ran across his mind a million times during the last 20 minutes.

'What the hell are they doing!?' he golden green eyes demon ask himself.

For someone who's smart, Cain's pretty stupid, but can ya blame him? He's a freaking 6 year old kid!! He stares at them with a red face, why? He did not know. The screams and moans from Gokudera make his body all hot and weird, he writhe around where he was, that is until he felt warm breath blew on his ear as it whisper, "Kufufu, they're pleasuring each other."

"AAAGGHHH!!!!" the young boy screams at the top of his lungs, tumbling toward the well crafted wooden door and was left pitter patter on the ground. When he look up he saw someone who he never seen before. The guy in front of him is tall and almost as good looking as he is, his royal blue pineapple hairstyle is strange, and the mismatch eyes supported the younger one opinion. The man is not looking at him; he's looking at the pair that is on the bed, a wicked smirk playing on his smooth looking lips.

Rain whip his head around at the sound of the bang as the bomber prop himself up and too, look toward the door, shock flash across their face as they saw the illusionist leaning on the door and a child on the floor. Gokudera remove the hand that was still on his crotch and try to push himself up, but at the same time Yamamoto pull out his fist and the hand that was on the other man's member, causing the Italian to come all over the white bed sheets and his abdomen, the man collapse on the bed yet again.

"Kufufu, nice view, Smoking Bomb," the pineapple haired man commented, smirking ever wider, eyes directed straight toward the open, twitching hole that is slowly closing up.

"!!!!" For once, the bad tempered, foul mouth Storm Guardian is retortless, or he was trying to catch his breath, nobody knows.

The other naked man threw the cover over his breathless mate and over the bottom half of himself, eyes glaring sharply at the man leaning against the door.

"Mukuro…Cain was it? Do you both mind?" he ask awkwardly.

"Kufufu~ I was merely passing by," the ever mysterious guy chuckle darkly.

"I-I-I-I came t-t-to look for Y-Y-Yuen!!!" the embarrassed child could feel the blood rushing to his face. 'Why do I have to justify myself? I didn't do anything wrong…but even if I did, they didn't have to be so awkward…unless they did something bad…' he thought to himself.

"…but what were you guys doing?" he timidly ask, decide that if he's in trouble, might as well know what for.

'_He saw!!_' The two love birds thought.

'How cute…' the latter intruder thought, chuckling out loud. "Didn't I say they were pleasuring each other, little boy?"

"But what does that mean though?" he turn around to stare at the man. Gokudera, who is still lying on the bed, is embarrassed beyond word. Yamamoto looks at the two as they make themselves too comfortable.

"Cain! Cain! Where are you?" a voice called.

"I'm not getting my butt shot if that's the last thing I do," the black hair beauty said as he ran to the nearest window and jump out of it; the sight of him is like a fallen angel taking flight.

"H-hey!" the swordsman called out, a bit too late though. The black hair angel is already long gone. When he look back to the door, instead of Mukuro who should be there, a young boy had took his place. The boy name Dana, Yamamoto remembers, the one back in the alley that day. The ring bearer ever slyly moves his hand so that he is holding down on the other man's ankle beneath the sheet. The boy look at the couple on the bed and to the open window, and back to them again.

"There?" the boy simply asks as he pointed toward the window.

The older man nodded cautiously, narrowing his eyes in suspicions. And before he can say anything, the boy too had jump out of the window, looking like a raven in for the kill. After they're gone, the pair on the bed looks as if…looks like…well I don't know, what would you feel/look like after you got walk in on? Or on in?

About 20 minutes later, the screams of pain echo throughout the Vongola mansion, two girlish voice could be heard above all.

* * *

Well, I'm sad…officially sad, no one review on the last chapter T^T At least gives me some motivation of sort!! But anyway, this chapter is a bit longer then the last and I didn't think you people want it any longer so I'll split it. Anyway, if it is confusing, then I'll explain: Yuen and (?) person is playing hide and seek with Cain, who is all running away from Dana, who is chasing after them for flu shots and other shots that you need. And yes, it's not Valentina that was with Yuen. Please R&R everyone ^^


End file.
